


云中速递

by THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP/pseuds/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP
Summary: *校园AU 少年少女无疾而终的情愫*卡琳单箭头菲列+尤里安单箭头杨前提下的杨×菲列特利加+尤里安×卡琳【注意避雷】





	云中速递

在经历了丧母之痛后，卡特罗捷的抚养权自然而然地落入她那不靠谱的父亲手中，至此后卡琳一度认为自己已经是个心智成熟且独立的成年人了，从此世界上除了“如何与父亲一直保持这种不冷不淡的关系”外，不会再有让自己困惑迷茫的事情。然而卡琳没有意识到两件常识：其一，通常人们认为16岁还算是未成年人；其二，通常花季无敌青春美少女烦恼的不是亲情，而是爱情。

周四下午是日常测验，在测试开始的前50分钟里，卡琳的头部被设定为目的地，被携带着重磅炸弹的歼击机群反复轰炸，炸弹在她千沟万壑的大脑表面炸开了花，从中蹦出一个个报童吆喝着校园八卦新闻头版头条：两位老师恋情确定？！昨天杨和格林希尔约会！欲知详情请购今日新鲜出炉的报纸！可怜的卡琳被此起彼伏的叫卖声吵到头痛欲裂不能思考。

终于距离测试结束仅剩10分钟的时候，卡琳从震惊中回过神来，开始在答题卡上“创造历史”，她还不想因为白卷而成为老师的特别关注对象，于是尽力将试卷填满。

交过卷后学生们三三两两地一边收拾东西一边闲聊准备放学，今天卡琳的听觉似乎意外地灵敏，所有有关菲列特利加的讨论尽入耳中，朋友们在教室门口招呼着卡琳快点出来。

“你们知道吗？格林希尔老师好像是因为杨老师才来教书的。”卡琳一出门，海蒂迫不及待地继续着测验前的话题，迪安附和着海蒂的话，强调自己早有预料两位老师真是天生一对早就应该在一起。达菲却认为不尽然，体育老师和历史老师个性完全是两个极端，怎么可能在恋爱？

卡琳深以为意，谣言止于智者，达菲真有见地，自己竟然因为这种不实消息苦恼了一节课，真是不应该。谁知海蒂立马表示自己有证据，他们两位绝对在恋爱，说着拿出手机给大家看相片，照片很模糊，仔细辨认下右上方是杨和菲列牵着手逛街。达菲揶揄您这照片是拿座机拍的吗？虚焦又模糊。海蒂解释自己这是激动到手抖，独家消息童叟无欺，之后两位老师还去看了电影，但自己不好意思偷拍，但千真万确自己亲眼所见。

卡琳的心情犹如坐跳楼机，只是没系安全带，躯体从最高点甩出来360度螺旋坠落成为肉泥粘在地上。“卡琳你今天怎么一声不响？”迪安发现她的异样，打趣：“难不成你表白被拒所以失魂落魄？”卡琳作势要踢他一脚：“喜欢我的人从奥丁排到海尼森，明恋都要看日程安排，就算我发善心一天跟一个人约会到我死也排不完，姐姐我用得着暗恋？我只是想起要去一趟图书馆，各位回见。”

在图书馆卡琳还是免不了想起菲列的事，少女回忆起自己和菲列特利加的初见，那时她刚刚回到父亲的身边，她和先寇布很少有争执，大多数时间都在冷战，心照不宣地拿彼此当空气，那天他们罕见地大吵了一架，因为先寇布自作主张地给卡琳转了学，她不得不在春假之后到父亲投资的学校报道，卡琳认为先寇布是在变相地掌控自己的人生。

卡琳夺门而出，打算自立门户，好在先寇布按时给她打抚养费，不至于刚刚离家出走就流落街头。卡琳漫无目的地在街上徘徊，恰好看到有家健身房正在招兼职，她对着橱窗整理了一番仪容，走向前台说明来意，前台告诉她很不巧老板不在，您可以先做个登记一边我们之后联系您。正当卡琳做完登记准备离开，发动机的轰鸣声在店外响彻，穿着牛仔夹克的女骑手将摩托熄了火，一手解开头盔一手推门进来。老板回来了，您可以和她当面谈。前台提醒她。

格林希尔小姐热情又亲切，邀请卡琳到办公室详谈，卡琳只需要在每周一三五的晚上和周六当天坐班，对器材进行清点和维护。也许看出了卡琳的窘迫，格林希尔开出的条件对一份兼职可以说是非常优渥。在对方说话的时候，卡琳注意到格林希尔褐金色的卷发，也许是骑行的缘故，她的短发被头盔压得有点乱。谈妥了薪资，格林希尔希望她可以明天就来上班，并在抽屉里翻找着新工卡，卡琳提醒她，格林希尔小姐你的侧领处有些白色粉末。她不好意思地解释道可能是粉笔灰，并希望卡琳叫她菲列就好。

尤里安·敏兹在书架另一侧看到了卡琳，无声地跟她打招呼，于是卡琳邀他出去走走。尤里安以为卡琳想和他说点儿什么，就应承下来。五月的天黑得很慢，尤里安和卡琳在图书馆天台像两只傻鸟似的一言不发地看了二十分钟的火烧云，血红色的夕阳渐渐下沉，卡琳首先开了口：“上次的事情……对不起。”

尤里安无奈地笑起来：“那是你刚转过来时候的事情了，这期间我们少说也见过三四次面，你每次见面都跟我道歉，难道你每次见我都要让我回忆起被你的投篮砸到不省人事的事情吗？”

“那讲讲历史老师的事情吧。”卡琳百无聊赖地拔着从裂缝长出的狗尾草，补充道：“就是你父亲。”她没看见提到“父亲”两个字时尤里安僵硬的笑脸。尤里安想不到卡琳的转折如此生硬，前一秒还在谈论自己后一秒就讲话题转移到杨威利。

尤里安不太想跟同学谈及他跟杨的养父子关系，虽然这已经是人尽皆知的事情了。如果说师生恋是不道德的，那单恋一位同时是自己老师和父亲的男人更是罪上加罪，尤里安不得不无间断地审判自己，在别人称赞杨有这样一位出色养子的时候。

“呃，他是个很不错的人，博学而且温和，对学生很有耐心，成绩上也不会为难你，所以大家都很喜欢上他的课……”尤里安话里带着心虚，他试图从一个学生的视角描述自己的养父，以免在他人面前暴露他更多时候都在情人的视角觊觎着养父，可他不知道自己能否骗过卡琳，他对撒谎一向不自信。

“我不是指这种，”卡琳觉得也许是自己词不达意，“杨老师在生活中是个什么样的人？他有什么爱好？他喜欢吃什么菜？他喜欢什么颜色？他爱看什么书？他喜欢机车吗？他是个忠贞的伴侣吗？他带过别人回家过夜吗？……”意识到自己正以自己的父亲观照杨，卡琳陷入了沉默。

尤里安哈哈笑着，掩饰着自己经过卡琳一番连珠炮般的追问后才发现对养父其实也不甚了解的事实。他有什么爱好？他喜欢读书，他喜欢历史，他喜欢喝红茶加白兰地，可大家都知道。他喜欢吃什么菜？爱尔兰炖汤？杨每次都夸他做得好，可那也许只是一种安慰……尤里安想了很久，也笑了很久，直至干瘪的笑声让喉咙发痛。卡琳不明所以，气氛有些尴尬。

尤里安终于平静下来，试图以一种轻松的口吻给自己找台阶下：“我以为你找我什么事儿，原来是格林希尔老师派你来打探消息对不对？你早说嘛，我对天发誓，我父亲品行良好作风端正绝对没有不良嗜好。”

卡特罗捷·冯·克劳歇尔在不知情的情况下精确无误地戳中尤里安·敏兹的痛处之后，尤里安也在无意中干净利落地揭开了卡琳的伤疤。

卡琳在听到格林希尔这个名字后如同惊弓之鸟，花费好大的力气才意识到尤里安并不是在指出她对菲列的爱恋。尤里安发现给自己找到的台阶并不容易下，茅塞顿开，有了另一种揣度。卡琳依旧附和着他，“这么轻易就被你看破了吗？佩服佩服失敬失敬。”做着最后挣扎。

同是天涯沦落人，电光火石间卡琳也察觉到尤里安的心境，太累了，卡琳和尤里安像冰原上的两只孤狼，充满戒备地试探打量之后终于确定了同类的气息。又一段长久的沉默后，卡琳问：“所以他们真的在恋爱吗？”“他们”指的是谁，尤里安和卡琳心照不宣。“嗯，看来进展的很顺利。”

卡琳长长叹了口气，遥望远方倦鸟归巢，故作镇定地总结到：“挺好的不是吗？”  
“对啊，总比我们要好。”尤里安留下一句模棱两可的回答。

 

 

六月最后一个周五放学，卡琳去停车场骑车上班，正巧看到杨的车从地下车库里驶出，他坐在副驾驶位，开车的是自己许久未见的父亲。卡琳照旧在健身房值班，最近菲列很少来，卡琳猜她忙着约会无暇顾及店里的生意，事实上这个店只是格林希尔家庞大产业的小小一环，店里井井有条，完全不用菲列这个老板操心。

将近闭馆的时候，最后一个客人不小心从跑步机上摔下来，似乎是骨折，做了适当的紧急措施后，卡琳叫了救护车进行进一步救治。考虑再三，卡琳打电话通知了菲列，其实也不是什么要紧事，即使没有菲列员工们也很好地处理了，可卡琳就想给菲列打个电话，硬要说出什么理由的话，她想听到菲列的声音。

菲列不久之后就现身了，其他员工已经下班，卡琳正在将电气设备关掉，她没想到菲列会来，暗地里高兴着。菲列今天穿了件皮夹克，看起来很酷，卡琳希望自己也能像她一样酷。卡琳解释着事情已经处理的差不多了，不用菲列特意跑一趟。菲列拿出另一个头盔，指指摩托后座，“要不要去兜风？”

卡琳从来没有觉得夏夜的晚风如此令人愉快，晚高峰已经过去，街上的行人也很少，恍惚间世界上一切都静止了，只有她和菲列在高架上飞速驶离这座城市，卡琳紧抱着菲列的腰，快乐地想要放声大叫。

菲列带卡琳到半山腰上的一片薰衣草田，花开的正盛，卡琳到这个城市不满一年，忙着学习、赚钱、和父亲吵架，从来不知道郊区还有这样的景色，她问菲列怎么知道这里。菲列有着难以掩饰的激动，说她在这里生活了二十多年都不知道这里，直到上周杨带她来看，但那时花开的还没有这样盛，今天是更好的赏花日。

“那你今天怎么不和杨威利……”卡琳呛声，又觉得这份醋意简直自讨没趣，以更平和语调接道：“……老师一起来看？”卡琳观察菲列的神情。菲列顿了顿，想着提到先寇布也许会令卡琳不愉快。卡琳读不出她的表情，菲列说即使最亲密的爱人也会给彼此私人空间的。

回去的时候卡琳提出她来开车，菲列有些不放心，卡琳调出了她的驾驶执照让菲列放宽心，她可是老司机，打有证以来从来没出过交通事故，等她攒够钱也要买辆摩托上下学。菲列仔细端详，发现签发地是奥丁，可这时卡琳已经给菲列戴上头盔，提醒她在后座一定要抱紧自己的腰，并许诺自己下个工作日就去换星际驾照。

 

假期里卡琳意外地发现尤里安和自己选修了同一门暑期课程，交流间尤里安透露过杨和菲列的父亲德怀特·格林希尔一起吃了饭，老格林希尔对杨赞赏有加，卡琳问他怎么知道的这样清楚，尤里安说因为我和格林希尔小姐也在现场。但有些事尤里安没跟卡琳提起，比如有时菲列特利加会向他请教厨艺。尤里安因为自己和卡琳之间的不对等信息心怀歉意，于是没课的时候尤里安总会帮着卡琳发健身房的传单。

 

再次开学的时候卡琳已经二年级，照例高年级要组织新生欢迎仪式，达菲所在的话剧社排了威尼斯商人，她邀请朋友们周二晚上看彩排，多提建议意见。彩排时卡琳又遇见观众席的尤里安，原来饰演安东尼奥的洛里昂是他好友，尤里安基于和她同样的理由来看表演。

第一幕的演出中规中矩，过场时尤里安和卡琳闲聊起来，尤里安说今天洛里昂似乎太过紧张，他在表演方面其实很有天赋。卡琳表示赞同，又问他未来有什么计划，三年级的尤里安自然而然地认为卡琳是在讲升学规划，最近太多人这样问他了，他对卡琳讲也许他会申请费沙的大学。

“远走高飞吗？”卡琳玩味，“可你走了谁来照料杨先生的起居呢？”  
“那时他和我都是成年人了，也没有谁非要照料谁，这几年我们算是相互扶持。”近来尤里安的心境有一些变化，过去他总是想要证明自己对杨威利是不可或缺的，没有他的督促，杨不会按时睡觉也不会按时起床，甚至连像样的三餐都吃不上，而自己的出现让这一切成为了过去式，现在他看开了，没有谁在谁生命里是不可或缺的，如果有的话也是尤里安·敏兹的生命里不能没有杨威利。杨迁就自己，为自己营造出一种“被需要”的假象，其实没有他尤里安杨威利说不定活得会更轻松。

“可你不能否认生活中还是你关照他更多一些。”卡琳执拗地提醒着对方，“你放弃了？”  
“我只不过是在修正自己的错误，”尤里安说，“那时他会和更适合的伴侣共度下半生。”  
“菲列吗？”几近是明知故问。  
“嗯，你一直知道的，不是吗？”  
“对，我知道……”卡琳猝不及防迎来崩溃，“我一直知道……可我的爱又错在哪里呢？”她的高傲不允许她哭出声来，可她的泪还是不受控制地涌出来，承认自己才是他人幸福路上的绊脚石实在太过残酷，而卡琳甚至无法将这份罪过向菲列忏悔，只能一遍遍孤独的凌迟自己的心。

卡琳的啜泣声愈来愈大，吸引来周围观众的关心，尤里安跟大家讲卡琳似乎在胃痛，不如由自己带她去看医生，随即抱着她离开了礼堂。

 

几周后尤里收到卡琳的消息，她中了两张职业棒球联赛的票，准备要和朋友一起看的，可所有人都兴致缺缺，如果他需要的话可以送给他。并附上了门票照片。

尤里安点开原图，发现是两张不论是场次还是位置都是绝佳的抢手票，根本不可能作为奖品出现。他猜卡琳想要感谢他上次帮自己解了围，才买票作为补偿，卡琳就是这样，跟陌生人反而更能直率的表达。

一刻钟后卡琳收到尤里安的回复：我很感兴趣，但我朋友好像都没空，不知道你有没有空？

比赛结束已经是傍晚，尤里安提出要请卡琳吃点东西，遇到球迷闹事，本来这事和他们没什么关系，可滋事者的确素质极差，尤里安和卡琳还了手，于是被赶到现场的警察一并带走。

警局里卡琳跟警察一再解释他们都是好学生好市民，确实动了手，但也只是迫不得已的自卫手段。警察表示看了他们的证件，但同时也表示必须有人出面为他们担保才可以离开。卡琳不想因为这种事找先寇布，谁知道他现在正在哪张床上和什么人厮混。尤里安叫她不必过于担心，他已经给杨打了电话，杨作为老师也可以保她出去。

让两人意外的是和杨威利一起来的还有菲列特利加，和平日的随性的装扮不同，她今天显得更加成熟优雅，可称光彩动人，卡琳一直以为自己已经是知性的大人了，可经过今天的骚乱才发现自己还差得远。

卡琳和尤里安分别被两人带回了家，这是卡琳第一次来到菲列的家，菲列一个人住，房屋布置的简单温馨。菲列没有深究当天的事，只请她不用拘谨：“拿这里当自己家一样，冰箱里的东西都可以吃，卫生间在那里。你今天想累坏了，我帮你找些换洗的衣服，待会儿你可以去洗个澡，好好睡一觉。”

菲列特利加暂时回了卧室，虽然主人让她别客气请自便，但卡琳哪也没去，仅仅是安静坐在沙发上等她。家对于卡琳而言是个太过私密的词，仔细想想她这辈子还没有被谁邀请到家里做客，不过自己也没有邀请过别人，这样也算扯平了。她之前总想着更多地了解菲列的生活，不过是晚生了几年，只要她努力不见得比别人对菲列了解的少，可现在真有这个机会了，卡琳反倒没有了当初的意志。客厅的陈列架上摆放着菲列的一些收藏，其中最令人瞩目的是一个深蓝色的头盔，卡琳一眼看出那属于菲列最喜欢的职业赛手，上面甚至还有他的签名。

很快菲列从房间出来，这时她已经将淡蓝色长裙收拾起来，换回了简单舒适的居家服，看见卡琳似乎对她的陈列品很有兴趣，菲列引她过来看，一一向她介绍，谈到那个头盔的时候，菲列的眼里闪烁着光芒，她说那是她收到过最特别的礼物之一。是谁送的不言自明，卡琳顿时失了兴致。菲列拿出为卡琳准备的衣物，不好意思地解释自己这里并不常来客人，不知道卡琳是否可以将就穿下自己的睡衣。

卡琳想不出什么回绝的理由，拿着衣服进了浴室。她洗澡的时间里菲列收拾了客房，卸妆的时候菲列特利加不禁想着如果尤里安没给杨打那通电话又会是什么情景。这时卡琳顶着还有些潮湿的头发从浴室出来，菲列提出要给卡琳吹吹头发，实际吹过后卡琳焦糖色的卷发像是炸了毛，无端让菲列想起动画片里的狮类幼崽。卡琳提出一些精油可以使自己的头发更加柔顺，菲列像第一次听到似的赞叹真是神奇。

嬉笑间菲列又注意到卡琳手上的细小的伤口，她让卡林在床边坐下，用蘸着碘酒的棉签仔细擦拭，菲列触碰到卡琳的手时她下意识的将手往回缩，菲列只当她不小心挨到对方的伤口，她更加轻柔地给对方上好了药，将卡琳的手贴近自己的双唇吹了几口气：“痛痛飞走了~”“噫——”卡琳嫌弃，“格林希尔女士，多少岁的人了能不能成熟点？”菲列正色：“克劳歇尔小姐，请你注意对老板和老师说话的语气，我绝对要扣你工资……”话还没说完两人又乐岔了气。

笑着笑着卡琳拿靠枕盖在脸上，她感觉到泪水在眼里打转。菲列对她太好了，像对无家可归的流浪猫狗那样好，可那是施舍，是怜悯，而不是爱。回房前卡琳跟菲列道晚安，一本正经地说菲列你今天真的很漂亮，又补充道这个抱枕已经被她征用。关上房间门的一刻，卡琳的心尘埃落定，决心结束这段注定无疾而终的恋情。

尤里安到家时透露着窘迫，杨曾向他提起自己也许会向菲列特利加求婚，作为父亲，杨认为有必要征求孩子的意见，那一瞬间尤里安甚至想过如果自己说不同意呢？可他说不出口，自己没立场也没资格这样对杨讲话。  
你们很合适，也一定会幸福。那时尤里安这样回答，他说的真诚，连自己都相信了。

尤里安没想到这一天来的这样快，看到杨穿得很正式，为自己打扰了杨的求婚而感到抱歉，对不起……”他斟酌着用词，试图显得更加诚恳。“不用道歉，”杨像往常一样带着温和的笑意，径自从冰箱里夹了冰块分别放在餐台的两个酒杯里，拿出一瓶威士忌邀请尤里安：“要喝一点吗？”

“我……还未成年……”尤里安苍白无力地解释着，但还是顺从地在餐台前坐下。“很快了，不是吗？祝你再往后的人生里一帆风顺、心想事成。”杨和尤里安小小地碰了下杯，“这不是什么要紧事，血气方刚是青年人的专利。”尤里安知道杨是在谈论打架这件事，可他的歉却不是为此而道的，尤里安想把事情讲清楚一点，但杨似乎故意要引开话题。

没等尤里安继续，杨自顾自将领带向下扯了扯，“我好像散漫惯了，连领带都觉得紧……还要怂恿未成年喝酒，”他耸了耸肩，“从各种意义上不能算是称职的监护人。”说着又要和尤里安碰杯，杨眨着眼睛：“承蒙关照。”

尤里安心想并不是这样的，有时杨的自我评价未免过于低，他似乎无自觉地看轻自己在别人心目中的位置，尤里安想对杨说些这么，可一张口有不知从何说起，于是将面前的酒一饮而尽。

 

校庆在十一月，教师们也排了节目，杨被拉去给话剧表演当背景板，饰演一只被催眠的狐狸，菲列的独唱排在节目单的倒数。杨对此很满意，既不用台词不需演技，又可以在表演结束后有充足的时间整理。

菲列很受同学们欢迎，没人不喜欢一个开朗随和又不会布置作业的体育老师，她演唱的间奏里有好几波学生相继向她献花，直至她拿不住了，不得不蹲下来将花束放在地台上。

当她再次直起身来的时候看到杨威利抱着一捧马蹄莲站在她旁边，他特意打扮地像个学生，因此除了她好像谁也没有注意。在交接花束的时候，杨低声对她耳语，请她表演结束后务必在车里等他。杨下场的时候眼尖的观众叫出了杨的名字，台下瞬间沸腾起来，形成整齐地呼喊：威利&菲列！威利&菲列！欢呼声一浪高过一浪。

尤里安朝卡琳的位置望去，她已经离开了坐席，于是尤里安也打算退场，别人的甜蜜里不应该有自己的余地。尤里安在图书馆天台发现了卡琳，跟那时候一样，她正蹲在角落一根根拔着墙缝里的杂草。发现尤里安走进，卡琳立刻起身，恢复了平日的神采。今晚的表演全部结束了，熙熙攘攘的人群从礼堂涌出，接下来校前广阔的草坪上还会有一场烟火表演。在烟火表演开始前的片刻宁静里，卡琳和尤里安决定开始一段崭新的恋情。

菲列按约定来到车库，杨已经在那里等她，他换回了平常的着装，翻来覆去地摆弄着戒指盒子，有些话在他心里模拟了几万遍，可真正看见菲列的时候大脑又一片空白，自己总想在恰当的时间、地点给菲列一场完美的求婚，好像求婚的好时机永远无法到来。格林希尔和杨都是头一次经历如此重大的人生抉择，她的紧张并不比他的少。杨说他预定了餐厅，是菲列很喜欢的那家，菲列一定饿了，他们可以边吃边聊。说着又打开了收音机，试图用一点平静舒缓的音乐让自己显得没那么紧张。

当他们驶出车库时，夜幕下的星空闪亮，第一束烟火正在空中绽放，广播里传来今夜城市主干道大堵车的报道。菲列有些遗憾地笑：“看来今晚我们又吃不成饭了……”杨将车停在路边，烟火将菲列的脸庞照亮，杨突然意识到顺其自然也不错，如果完美总不到来，不如珍惜当下，他打开准备已久的盒子，郑重询问他的恋人：“菲列，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

END


End file.
